Kasahara Momona
|image = KasaharaMomona-Anju27thSingle.jpg |caption = Kasahara Momona promoting "Watashi wo Tsukuru no wa Watashi" |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 160cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer, Model |active = 2015-present ( years) |agency = (2015-) |label = |mcolor = Deep Pink |generation = 5th Generation |debutsingle = Umaku Ienai / Ai no Tame Kyou Made Shinkashite Kita Ningen, Ai no Tame Subete Taikashite Kita Ningen / Wasurete Ageru |join = July 16, 2016 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |generation1 = 24th Generation |join1 = April 1, 2015 |graduate1 = July 16, 2016 |days1 = 1 Year, 2 Months, 16 Days |acts = ANGERME, Hello Pro Kenshuusei |blog = |autograph = }}Kasahara Momona (笠原桃奈) is a Japanese idol under Hello! Project as the sole fifth generation member of ANGERME. She first joined Hello! Project as a Hello Pro Kenshuusei on May 4, 2015, when she introduced at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Kasahara Momona was born on October 22, 2003 in Kanagawa, Japan. 2015 On April 1, Kasahara joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei. She was formally introduced and participated in the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ on May 4, 2015 alongside Ono Mizuho, Nakano Rion, Yanagawa Nanami, Maeda Kokoro, Akiyama Mao, Kanatsu Mizuki and Okamoto Honoka. 2016 On May 5, she was awarded the public vote for best performance alongside Kiyono Momohime at the Hello! Project Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2016 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ for her performance of "Itoshiku Kurushii Kono Yoru ni". On July 16, during the opening Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER concert, it was announced that Kasahara had joined ANGERME as the 5th generation member."アンジュルムに新メンバー“プリプリ桃尻”笠原桃奈" (in Japanese). Nikkan Sports. 2016-07-16. According to Wada Ayaka, Kasahara had been participating in lessons with the group since May. On November 15, Kasahara celebrated her 13th birthday at a special event titled ANGERME Kasahara Momona Birthday Event 2016, which featured two shows at TOKYO FM HALL. 2017 On October 23, Kasahara celebrated her 14th birthday at a fanclub event titled ANGERME Kasahara Momona Birthday Event 2017, which featured two shows at TOKYO FM HALL. 2018 On November 6, Kasahara celebrated her 15th birthday in a joint fanclub event with Kamikokuryo Moe, titled ANGERME Kamikokuryo Moe・Kasahara Momona Birthday Event 2018, at Shinagawa Stellar Ball. On November 30, former Morning Musume member Takahashi Ai published the Ai Takahashi MAKE-UP BOOK in which Kasahara and five other active Hello! Project members appear as models."高橋愛、ハロプロ後輩を華麗にプロデュース 初メイクブック発売【独占カット】 " (in Japanese). ORICON NEWS. 2018-11-22. 2019 Kasahara was featured in graduation2019 Chuugaku Sotsugyou, a collection of interviews and gravure photos commemorating her and other idols' graduation from middle school, which was published by TOKYONEWS magazine&mook on March 1."【笠原桃奈（アンジュルム）ポストカード付】graduation2019中学卒業" (in Japanese). TOKYONEWS magazine&mook. On October 22, she released her first solo visual photobook, titled Momona."笠原桃奈(アンジュルム)ファーストビジュアルフォトブック「Momona」発売決定！！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2019-09-13. On November 8, Kasahara celebrated her 16th birthday in a joint fanclub event with Kamikokuryo Moe, titled ANGERME Kamikokuryo Moe・Kasahara Momona Birthday Event 2019, at CLUB CITTA'. Personal Life Family= As of 2018, both her parents are 34 years old, and her two younger sisters are 13 and 10 years olds. |-|Education= When Kasahara joined ANGERME, she was a first year middle school student. She graduated from middle school in March 2019Kasahara Momona. "中学校バイバイ 笠原桃奈" (in Japanese). ANGERME Member Official Blog. 2019-03-21. and began high school the following April.Kasahara Momona. "こんにちは 笠原桃奈" (in Japanese). ANGERME Member Official Blog. 2019-04-02. |-|Friendships= She gets along well with ANGERME member Nakanishi Kana, Juice=Juice member Yanagawa Nanami, and she was good friends with Kanatsu Mizuki in Hello Pro Kenshuusei. |-|Name Meaning= Her parents chose the name because it means "sweet" in Hawaiian, and they hoped to raise her to be a sweet girl.Pocket Morning. 2016-10-12. (Translation by Ro-kun) |-|Nicknames= The following list are nicknames that have been used to refer to Kasahara Momona: *'Kassa' (かっさー): Nickname used by members. *'Momokichi' (ももきち): Used by Kanatsu Mizuki. *'Momonya' : Used in Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *'Momo-chan' (ももちゃん): Used by former Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Nakano Rion. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Kasahara Momona (笠原桃奈) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Blood Type:' A *'Height:' 160cm *'Western Zodiac': Libra *'Eastern Zodiac:' Goat *'Hello! Project Status:' **2015-04-01: Hello Pro Kenshuusei"Official Hello Pro Kenshuusei Profile (in Japanese). Archived: 2015-11-06. **2016-07-16: ANGERME member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2015-04-01: Member *'ANGERME Member Color:' Deep Pink *'Hello! Project groups:' **'Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2015–2016) **ANGERME (2016–) |-|Q&A= *'Specialties: Dance (9 years of experience in ballet), acrobatics, swings *'Hobbies:' Eating sweets, playing games, athletics, dancing, cycling with her family *'Charm Point:' Her pale skin *'Favorite Music Genre:' Classical music *'Favorite Sport:' Ballet *'Motto:' Rather than be like the moon who borrows light from the sun to shine even greater, light a smaller spark that is truly your own (日の光を借りて照る大いなる月たらんよりは、自ら光を放つ小さな灯火たれ。), "Isshou kenmei" (一所懸命; As hard as one can) *'Favorite Food:' Peaches, fruit *'Least Favorite Food:' Meat *'Favorite Subjects:' P.E., History *'Favorite Colors:' Purple, pink *'Favorite Hello! Project Songs:' "Kimagure Princess" and "Yuugure wa Ameagari" *'Favorite ANGERME Songs:' "Mystery Night!", "Dondengaeshi", "Gashin Shoutan" and "Jitensha Chiririn" *'Favorite ANGERME Member:' Aikawa Maho *'Looks Up To:' Kudo Haruka, Sato Masaki, Michishige Sayumi, Kamei Eri, Nomura Minami Publications Solo Photobooks *2019.10.22 Momona Books Featured as a model *2018.11.30 Ai Takahashi MAKE-UP BOOK Works TV Programs *2016–2019 The Girls Live *2017.5.28 Teiban Times #119 (BS Asahi)BS朝日 テイバン・タイムズ - "【2017年5月28日放送】防災を考える". BS Asahi's Official Website. 2017-05-28 *2019– AI・DOL PROJECT (AI・DOL プロジェクト) Theater *2016 MODE *2017 Yumemiru Television *2018 Attack No.1 Internet *2015– Hello! Project Station *2016– Upcoming *2016–2017 Girls Night Out *2017– tiny tiny *2018– OMAKE CHANNEL *2018 Hello Pro no Monohon! *2019–2020 Hello Pro no Oshigoto Challenge *2019 Hello Pro Kouhaku Taiko THE☆BATTLE 2019 Radio *2016– AS1422 (アンジュルムステーション１４２２) *2016–2019 HELLO! DRIVE! (HELLO! DRIVE! -ハロドラ-) (Thursdays, 2016.09–2017.09; Fridays, 2017.10–2019.06) Trivia *She thinks she has a strong sense of right and wrong. *She thinks she's a little scatterbrained. *She wants to perform like Kamei Eri. *She is the first member in Hello Pro Kenshuusei to have been born in 2003. *She decided to join Hello Pro Kenshuusei because she loves singing and dancing. *She grew to love Hello! Project because of her admiration for Takahashi Ai and the "Platinum Era" of Morning Musume. *She wants to focus on her singing and get better at the songs she has trouble with. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei was Akiyama Mao. *She previously stated that she wanted to debut in Morning Musume. In an interview with Top Yell in July 2016, she said her future dream was to debut in Hello! Project and stand on a large stage. *She likes The Beatles (an influence from her parents). *Wada Ayaka thinks that Kasahara Momona's personality which isn't afraid of anything is amazing. *When Wada Ayaka told her she would be joining ANGERME, she thought it was a prank. *When Wada Ayaka asked her which group was her favorite she said Morning Musume, when asked who her second favorite group was, she initially said ANGERME while looking down, but when pressed again she admitted her second favorite group was actually Country Girls. *Kamikokuryo Moe calls Momona's pink image color peach. *Her parents like Hawaii because they held their wedding there. *She wants to go to Australia because she likes animals and nature. She also wants to go to Greece because she likes mythology and the look of their townscapes. *At 12 going on 13, she is currently the last member to debut at 12 years old (all the other members that came after her in all Hello! Project Groups have joined at 13 years old or older). See Also *Gallery:Kasahara Momona *List:Kasahara Momona Discography Featured In *List:Kasahara Momona Concert & Event Appearances *List:Kasahara Momona Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A Honorary Titles References External Links *ANGERME Profile *ANGERME Member Blog cs:Kasahara Momona de:Kasahara Momona es:Kasahara Momona it:Kasahara Momona Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:24th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Blood Type A Category:Libra Category:2015 Additions Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Youngest Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member Category:ANGERME Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member Category:Dark Pink Member Color Category:5th Generation ANGERME Category:Youngest S/mileage Member Category:Kasahara Momona Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Members currently attending high school Category:Members who performed overseas Category:Goat